jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-SkywalkerXL
Hallo SkywalkerXL! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, SkywalkerXL!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:23, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) ---- Hallo SkywalkerXL! Ich heiße dich auch herzlich Willkommen hier und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit in der Jedipedia. Du wirst hier sicher viel Spaß mit uns haben... :) Danke, dass ich dich auch durch deine Benutzerseite ein wenig kennenlernen durfte. Ich freue mich immer darüber, etwas neues von Benutzern zu lesen ;) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:02, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. P.S.: Bushido höre ich auch ab und zu. Gruß--General Grievous 22:06, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 23:06, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Erst einmal ein fettes HALLO von mir. Das ist echt cool dass du dieses neue Star Wars Wiki gründest!!!!! Ich habe nämlich eine Geschichte über Darth Sions Vergangenheit geschrieben, die könnt ich dann da reinstellen. Wie gesagt... find ich echt super! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:13, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Schön, wieder einen so jungen Neuling wie dich in der Jedipedia begrüßen zu dürfen. Ben Kenobis Aussage schließt mich hier natürlich ein. Ich helfe dir gerne, wenn ich kann. E.B 18:08, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo SkywalkerXL, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:35, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Bilder Kleiner Tipp: Überschreibe nicht bestehende Bilder sondern Lade sei imemr neu Hoch. Wenn dus doch tust, kann dies uzu Darstellungsproblemen innerhalb der Artikle führen. --Modgamers 20:27, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Danke für den Tipp! Es gerade mit dem Selif Xam Bild einige Probleme gegeben. Ich werde es mir für das nächste mal merken! ;-) SkywalkerXL 20:29, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Und wenn du dich Verschrieben hast oder so, musst du das Bild NICHT nochma neu hochladen. Des kann man nachhaltig nochma bearbeiten. --Modgamers 20:31, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich habe es nicht wegen dem verschreiben neu hochgeladen sondern wegen dem Darstellungsproblem. Jetzt zeigt er aus einmal das richtige an. -.- Naja... SkywalkerXL 20:34, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Das liegt an der größe des Bildes.. wenn es "richtig" angezeigt werden soll, muss man die Größe verändern... naja. Lad die Bilder halt immer mit 01, 02 usw. hoch. --Modgamers 20:38, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) quellen Hi! Ich würde dir die Thrawn Trillogie empfelen! Sie ist auch die Quelle für meinen Artikel! MfG General Yoda Zitate Du hast ja gerade Zitate von George Lucas reingeschrieben. Kannst du da vielleicht die genaue Quelle angeben, dann kann man sie nämlich wieder einfügen. Also einfach angeben, welches Interview von welcher Zeitschrift. Wann wurde das Zitat ausgesprochen und so Sachen. Wenn es im Internet zu finden ist, kannst du auch gerne einen Link dazu machen :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:14, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) : Hmm, das wollte ich eigentlich auch. Das Interview ist aber schon eine Weile her. Aber ich werde dannach suchen. :SkywalkerXL 17:18, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich habe sie nun nochmal aufgestellt. Leiser konnte ich nicht verlinken. Ich schätze die Addresse ist zu lang oder so. Das Video gibt es bei: IESB SkywalkerXL 17:29, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Freundeliste Ich hab vor dich in meine Freundliste einzutragen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich hab gesehen, du hast das Babel, dass ich gemacht habe, dass mit dem Rechtsradikalismus. Sau cool, dass macht dich noch symphatischer, als du ohnehin schon bist. Würde mich freuen, wenn ich dich in die Liste aufnehmen könnte. Boba 11:47, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey Danke! Klar hab ich nichts dagegen. Wusste gar nicht dass das Babel von dir ist. Echt gut gemacht! ICh habe es bei dir gesehen und fands total geil! SkywalkerXL 11:53, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::hehe hab dich reingemacht. Danke für das Lob meines Babels. Boba 20:38, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo SkywalkerXL! Wie ich gesehen habe, trägst du im Moment eifrig Bildquellen nach. Könntest du noch den Vermerk unter die Quellen setzen, das hat rechtliche Gründe, da wir das Bild ansonsten nicht verwenden dürften. Gruß, Bel Iblis Disku17:08, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Oh, tut mir leid. Ich habe eine längere Jedipedia-Pause eingelegt so das ich das total vergessen habe. Ich werde das Nachtragen und auch demnächst machen! Sorry! SkywalkerXL 17:15, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Macht doch nix. Jeder vergisst mal etwas. Bel Iblis Disku 17:16, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) The Force Unleashed Hallo Skywalker XL! Du hast diesen Artikel erstellt und als Quelle ein Spiel angegeben, dass noch gar nicht auf dem Markt ist, nämlich The Force Unleashed. Könntest du mir das vielleicht erklären? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du ein Hellseher bist. Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle 22:02, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Ich habe als Quelle ebsno die offizielle Webseite zu Star Wars: The Force Unleashed angegeben. Dort findet man unter The Saga Continues/Characters eine Kurze Beschreibung zu PROXY. Leider gibt es keinen direkten Link zu dieser Beschreibung da die Homepage auf Flash aufbaut. Aber keine Angst! Es läuft alles mit erklärbaren Dingen zu! ;-) MFG SkywalkerXL 12:02, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, wenn die Info gesichert ist, ist es ja in Ordnung. Es kam einem halt schon merkwürdig vor. MfG Kyle 16:28, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Newsletter In letzter Zeit bekomme ich gar keinen Newsletter mehr von Jawanet ... habt ihr da im Moment Probleme? Bel Iblis Disku 17:50, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey! Wir haben Probleme mit Jawanet momentan das ist richtig. Den Newsletter gibt es erst wieder am Montag und kommt dann immer Montags. Ist grad alles n bissle problematisch... Danke übrigens das du dich für den Newsletter eingetragen hast! :-) SkywalkerXL 12:58, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Klar, ich finde den klasse und freue mich wieder drauf :). Bel Iblis Disku 13:05, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwertkampf Hallo, SkywalkerXL! Ich weiß nicht, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, den Artikel Lichtschwertkampf einfach aus dem Kompendium abzuschreiben und es ist mir auch ein Rätsel, weshalb die anderen das nicht bemerkt haben. Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass der Artikel neu geschrieben werden muss, mein UC habe ich dafür bereits gesetzt. Ich hoffe, das kommt nicht wieder vor, denn durch Abschreiben machst du dich nicht beliebter und die Jedipedia verbessert sich dadurch erst recht nicht. Gruß Kyle 10:53, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Tja, es war nicht meine Absicht es direkt so wiederzugeben. Wenn ich mir meinen Artikel von damals ansehe muss ich zugeben das ich die Informationen nicht gerade gut wiedergegeben habe. Was soll ich noch sagen: Viel Spaß beim neu machen. Nach einer so tollen Motivation sprühe ich gerade so vor Tatendrang den Artikel neu zu formulieren. *mitdenaugenroll* -- SkywalkerXL 19:46, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ;-) ::Dir ist schon klar, dass das eine sehr schwache Erklärung ist, oder? Du wolltest es also nicht so direkt wiedergeben? Du hast es abgeschrieben, mehr nicht! Was gibts da falsch zu machen oder nicht zu beabsichtigen? Und dann wünscht du mir auch noch viel Spaß beim Neumachen? Wenn du dich an die Regeln gehalten und einen gescheiten Artikel gemacht hättest wäre das gar nicht nötig, aber jetzt muss ich es machen, denn man konnte das unmöglich so stehen lassen. Außerdem sollte es diesmal besser jemand machen, der Ahnung hat und mehr kann als Abschreiben. Ich weiß ja nicht was bei euerem Fanon-Wiki so abgeht, aber hier gibt es Regeln an die man sich zu halten hat. Und wenn man einen Fehler macht, dann braucht man den, der es ausbügelt nicht auch noch mit fadenscheinigen Sprüchen eindecken. Freut mich übrigens sehr, dass du dich vor Tatendrang kaum retten kannst, aber investiere ihn diesmal sinnvoll, ja? MfG Kyle 20:02, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe es nicht genauso abgeschrieben wie es drinstand. Und wie gesagt war die Kritik gerechtfertigt. Die Art der Kritik hat mich zum Sprüchewerfen geführt. Zudem habe ich ca. 170 Artikel geschrieben in der Jedipedia und nun habe ich zum zweitn Mal etwas falsch gemacht (Das erste mal war an meinem ersten Tag) das ebenfalls Monate zurückliegt. Beleidigen lassen muss ich mich echt nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung was mit dir abgeht aber lass deine Aggressionen an jemand anderem aus. Es tut mir ja Leid aber es gibt auch "Konstruktive Kritik" und nicht nur "Beleidigende Kritik". SkywalkerXL 20:44, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich habe keinerlei Beleidigungen verwendet, wobei der Tonfall zugegebenermaßen etwas ruppig war. Es war nicht dein Fehler, der mich aufgeregt hat, sondern deine Art mir zu antworten, die ich einfach nur als frech empfand. Darüber rumzuwitzlen, dass man hinter dir herräumen darf, fand ich einfach nicht in Ordnung, weil ich mir jetzt nämlich größte Mühe gebe das wieder hinzubiegen, anstatt es abzuschreiben (oder "wiederzugeben" wie du das nennst). Deshalb habe ich wohl recht harte Töne angeschlagen, was normalerweise nicht meine Art ist, die Anderen werden dir das bestätigen. Es ging mir nicht darum, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast - wer macht das nicht - aber dann so einen frechen Kommentar abzugeben war in meinen Augen einfach blöd. Ich hoffe du verstehst das und glaubst nicht, dass ich dir wegen eines einmaligen Fehlers die Hölle heiß machen wollte. Außerdem, wenn ich mal wirklich Aggressionen habe, dann lass' ich sie an Squashbällen aus. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 21:44, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Okay tut mir leid. Sagen wir einfach "Alles ist wieder gut" und "Lasst uns alle Freunde sein". Bild:;-).gif. Also lassen wir das einfach auf sich beruhen. Ich denke du bist nicht sonderlich scharf drauf das ich dir beim aufbauen helfe. SkywalkerXL 12:32, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut, einverstanden. Nachtragend zu sein bringt uns beide eh nicht weiter. Was den Artikel betrifft: Ich würde gerne erstmal alleine arbeiten, aber natürlich wäre ich dir für Ergänzungen dankbar. Kannst ja ab und zu mal ein Auge auf den Artikel werfen und Kritik äußern (konstruktive, wie du es nennst Bild:;-).gif ). Gruß Kyle 15:48, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wan Sandage Hi, ich hätte mal ne Frage......ich würd gern (in nächster Zeit) einen Artikel über Wan Sandage Jr. schreiben, jedoch fehlen mir dazu die Quellen. Du hattest ihn als Sohn von Wan Sandage angeben, nachdem du diesen als Artikel erstellt hattest. Jedoch beweist keine einzige Quelle im Text das dieser überhaupt existiert, also nun meine Frage ... woher weißt du das......etwa aus dem Wookieepedia.....?! (...ernst!) --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:32, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal sorry das meine Antwort so lange dauert. Also es ist schon sehr lange her das ich den Artikel geschrieben habe. Aus Erinnerungen meine ich das es unter StarWars.com im Lexikon stand. Allerdings habe ich beim nachschlagen auch da nichts zu Wan Sandage Jr. finden können. Er kommt im Rennspiel Star Wars Racer Revenge vor. Zwar habe ich so ein piel schonmal gespielt, habe den Artikel allerdings nicht dannach verfasst. Offenbar habe ich die Information damals wirklich von Wookieepedia übernommen. Dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen, es war noch in der Anfangszeit von mir bei Jedipedia... Ich entferne die Info! -- MFG SkywalkerXL 15:19, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Gut ich ganke dir...für dein Verständnis.. --Mit freundlichem Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:30, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Forum Hi SkywalkerXL !! Ich hab da eine Frage: Wie erstellt man ein Forum ?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:26, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Hi! Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du darauf kommst aber ich kanns dir natürlich sagen. Es gibt verschiedene Dienste im Internet die dir Webspace und Design für ein Forum bieten. (Foren.de, FreeForums.org, forumieren.de...) Bei diesen musst du einach einen kostenlosen Account erstellen und dann den Angaben folgen. Hört sich jetzt sehr grob an, ist allerdings ziemlich einfach da man kein HTML oder eine sonstige Sprache braucht. Ich würde dir Forumieren.de empfehlen. Die haben nämlich zum Teil tolle Design vorlagen. Wenn du noch fragen hast, kannst du gern Fragen! ^^ --SkywalkerXL 14:10, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bildnamen Könntest du das Bild vom EVO-Trooper nochmal mit einem etwas sprechenderen Namen (z.B. EVO-Trooper.jpg) hochladen und das alte löschen lassen? Solche sinnlosen Bildnamen funktionieren zwar, aber man findet die Bilder nicht über die Suche. MfG - Cody 11:10, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Gemacht! ;-) SkywalkerXL 11:17, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hallo Hallo SkywalkerXL jemand sagte mir das man hier so viele Fan-Ficton schreiben kann wie man will stimt das? Schreib auf meine Disku Sorry da hast du mich wohl falsch verstanden.Also er hat eine eigene Website wo es ausschließlich um Star Wars Fan-Fiction geht.Geh einfach hier rauf http://de.swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite.--Tobias 14:46, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kazdan Paratus Hi Skywalker bevor ich an dem Artikel über Kazdan Paratus herumfeile, wollte ich dich Fragen ob ich das machen darf. Leia 21:47, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo SkywalkerXL, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Willk.Schild.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:05, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Hallo SkywalkerXL, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Haden blackman.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist zwar eine Quelle angegeben, diese ist jedoch ungenau oder ungenügend. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite blackman.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (CEST)